


Let me tell you

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Can also been seen as a platonic relationship, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukasa hasn't gotten the chance to say that he wants to spend the rest of his days like this, but...Leo wants to express how he feels, but can't find the right words to do so, however...Ritsu's watched from the sidelines as both of his kings have crumbled before him without saying a word, yet...
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa, Sakuma Ritsu/Tsukinaga Leo, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo, Tsukinaga Leo/Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Let me tell you

**Author's Note:**

> Non intellectuals say "RitsuLeo", "LeoKasa", and "RitsuKasa"
> 
> Intellectuals say "LeoRitsuKasa"
> 
>   
> Uhmm yeah this was meant to be like 10 times shorter but i got more invested than i should've......

~Tsukasa~

"So what do you think of it?" Tsukasa tilted his head towards the orange haired composer, his purple eyes shining with curiosity.

"Aaaaah, it's bitter...!" Leo winced as he took a sip from the mysterious gold can with its 'fancy' printed English words on the side.

"It's meant to be that way, Leo-senpai. Doesn't it taste delicious?" Leo watched as Tsukasa took a sip from his own can and was bewildered at how the red head didn't even bat an eye.

"Hmm... it kinda hurts my head! What's this weird stuff called anyway?"

" _Lemonade_."

"Re-mun-aide?"

"No, no. _Le-mon-ade_."

"I said that!"

"No you didn't!"

"Shh... you guys are being so loud..." Ritsu whined from his sunchair, which he was trying to sleep on.

Although sitting on Tsukasa's balcony while hearing Leo complain about overseas beverages wasn't a very ideal afternoon for Ritsu, it's not like he had anything better to do anyways, and besides, why not spend the afternoon with his two favorite people?

"Ritsu?! Since when did you get here?!" Leo ran up to the ravenette and gave him an unwelcomed hug which earned him a grumble.

"I've been here, Tsukippi... it hurts me that you didn't even notice me..." Ritsu put on a fake pained expression and then went right back to his previous sleeping position.

"E-eh?! I'm sorry Rittsu!! Please don't get mad at me!" Leo shook the other rapidly and Tsukasa observed them from afar, holding back a smile.

  
_Tsukasa hasn't gotten the chance to say that he wants to spend the rest of his days like this, but..._

_Ritsu and Leo already knew that. It's almost as if it's a unspoken agreement, and maybe one day they'll be able to share it verbally._

\---

~Leo~

"You can also adjust your hands like this, so your fingers can have an easier time moving..." Ritsu took hold of the red head's hands and positioned them on top of the keys.

"Oh, I see! So this is..."

Leo heard their conversation pause and looked up from his new masterpiece to see Tsukasa squinting at a few notes he didn't recognize from the music Ritsu had picked out.

Ritsu had mumbled something Leo couldn't pick up but then he heard sounds coming out of the piano. The melody sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite remember what it was from. Soon enough, Ritsu's voice became loud enough for Leo to hear it again.

"Then this one's a G flat.. and then B, C, E, and then back down to D. Got it?"

"I think so..." Tsukasa inhaled a sharp breath before starting to press his fingers down on the keys gently as he played.

Leo stared up at the two of them, who had their backs turned to him while facing the grand piano. Was it always this lonely whenever they didn't pay any attention to him whatsoever? He didn't remember this feeling whenever it was just them three in the practice room last year...what made it different?

Was he going to tell them he felt neglected and bored? He would, only if he could only find the right words to say...

"Rittsu~! Suo~! You two have been practicing for ages! Let's get out of this stuffy practice room and go get ice cream!!" Leo announced as soon as the song was over.

They both turned towards him, with small smiles on their faces. Although either of them didn't say it, they knew he felt neglected. It wasn't anything new, it was actually something they learned a long time ago. Ritsu being the psychoanalysis that he is, noticed the patterns of Leo's speech and expressions everytime he felt a certain way.

"Alright then, Tsukippi~♪" Ritsu patted Leo's head.

"Ooh! I wanna get a bunch of different flavors! Did you know Ruka-tan's favorite flavor changes almost all the time?"

  
_Leo wants to express how he feels, but can't find the right words to do so, however..._

_Tsukasa and Ritsu can understand him perfectly. Even if it's just through the small movements on his face and his impulse decisions, they can always tell what he's thinking._

\---

~Ritsu~

"-and then we should add sparkles!! Like... this many!" Leo held the jar of glitter over the card and was about to pour it all out until Tsukasa let out a small cry and confiscated the jar from Leo's hands.

"Leo-senpai! What do you think you’re doing...?!"

"Eh?! I was just trying to make Rittsu's card better! Suo's the one who doesn't know what he's doing, interrupting a genius like that! You might get in big trouble!" Leo pointed an accusing finger at the red head.

Tsukasa was about to let out a retort but he felt his phone buzz, and the sound seemed to make Leo look up from his drawing. Taking his phone out, he saw the name of the person who had sent him the message and almost jumped from surprise.

"Hmm? Who is it?! Is it the aliens coming to get me?!"

"No, Leo-senpai! It's Ritsu-senpai. He says he's on his way here."

Leo's mouth formed an 'o' shape and all was calm... before he flew into complete panic, "But my masterpiece is hardly done!"

"Calm down, Leo-senpai...!" Tsukasa reached his hand out and put it on the orange head's shoulder - which was shaking unexpectedly.

Once Leo stopped fidgeting around like a maniac, Tsukasa gestured to the other five pictures Leo had drawn in the past two hours that they were in the practice room. "Leo-senpai, you've already drawn five, I'm not sure if six is necessary."

"Hmm... Suo's right! Alright, I guess we can just wait for Rittsu then!" Leo shrugged and laid down on the floor ‐ almost as if he was making a snow angel in the middle of summer.

"What are you doing now?" Tsukasa gave him an annoyed look, probably thinking about how dirty the floor is.

"It's nice and cool down here! You should try it, Suo~!"

"I think I'll pass..."

...

"Hmm.. hmm..." Ritsu walked through the hallways to the practice room alone, wondering why the orange and red head had asked him to meet them there. Maybe they'd come up with a new strategy? Or perhaps another song?

Whatever it was, the outside of the room was uncharacteristically silent, making Ritsu think that no one was in there at first until he saw the light was on from under the door.

Letting out a small sigh he reluctantly opened the door, expecting some weird, loud greeting, but to his suprise he didn't receive anything at all. Not a peep.

"Tsukippi...~? Suu-chan...?"

He was about to just leave until he saw a pile of items sitting on the table, clearly indicating that the two had been there.

Although it was a little difficult to tell what they pictures were of, he soon figured out it was himself and his unitmates... in space? Meeting aliens?

Setting the pictures aside, the other items on the table were an orange soda (with a sticky note that said "uchuu~♪" attached to it), and a card, in which he almost immediately identified Tsukasa's neat handwriting.

The card itself was simple, black and white, and easy for anyone to understand.

Once he finished reading it, he couldn't help but smile. They were proud of him, just as he was proud of them.

As he was getting ready to go find them, he felt something hit his foot and looked down to see someone's leg.

He peered over the table, and two heads of orange and red hair come into view. They were unmoving, which probably meant they were sleeping and Ritsu couldn't blame them, with the summer heat he wanted to sleep too. Curling up next to them on the floor, he did just that.

  
_Ritsu's watched from the sidelines as both of his kings have crumbled before him without saying a word, yet..._

_Leo and Tsukasa can still be proud of him... for being the brave knight who has endured the same battles and hardships as themselves, but he stood against it all while they couldn't._

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [@rittsukasas](https://twitter.com/rittsukasas?s=09)
> 
> my brain is a no angst zone......
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading~!


End file.
